mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Four Principles
THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS!!! The Four Principles refers to the four conceptual models representing "Magic", "Intelligence", "Life" and "Strength", four concepts that every single being possesses and has access to in the universe. Overview Fundamental Laws Characteristics The Four Principles are divided into four separate but intertwined concepts that are characterised as followed: 'Magic' Magic: is a metaphysical and supernatural force that can influence and manipulate primordial energies to achieve almost any desirable effect that violate the laws of nature. Magic is exploited through the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, items, language, spells, verbal and non-verbal incantations, potions, etc. And therefore can be accessed and harnessed by most sentient beings. Magic is the practice of utilizing certain universal energies and forces whose nature is beyond the scope of the technologically-oriented science. Using spells, phrases, items and other actions it is often used to simulate other powers, such as elemental manipulation, shapeshifting, force-field generation as well as psionic powers such as teleportation and telekinesis. Magic is almost limitless in what it can influence, but it limited to how much one has access to it. Both Henk Doc and Baron Doc have worn the magical item known as the "Dark Collar" and through excess use of it and their own physical limitations, has exhausted them both on a physical and mental level. On a higher level and much more dangerous, the Embodiment Stones are so dangerous to use that regular human beings cannot wield their phenomenal power and die upon contact. With only stronger beings being able to wield them for a period of time before they succumb because of their limited capacity to use such power. Whenever magic is used, it leaves behind small traces of magical energy, something like dust or other forms of residu. Due to their microscopic size, they are extremely difficult to collect. These tiny magic dust particles are also insufficient sources of magic. Even in high doses, they are incapable of performing more than basic feats. 'Categorization' Magic is categorized as followed: *'Abjuration': The power to protect and/or heal. *'Conjuration': The power to transport living and nonliving things. *'Divination': The power to gain information through a certain process. *'Enchantment': The power to place enchantments on anyone and anything. *'Illusion': The power to create illusions and alter visuals/perception. *'Nature': The power to control the forces of the natural world for a variety of effects. *'Transmutation': The power to transform living or non-living things into another. 'Sources of Magical Power' Personal Energies - The mental and spiritual powers that magicians and sorcerers develop and utilize for themselves. The members of The Doc Family can harness magic for themselves because of their Power Form. However it only allows for basic and small forms of magic but it can be enhanced via other means. Due to their divine status, The Gods naturally possesses magical capabilities at incredible levels. Other beings such as Power Forms themselves and Demons also have access to magic, though that can also be enhanced by various means, such as is the case with OldDrox (PowerForm) and DiamondLord. Items - Magic may also come in the form of items imbued with magical power/energy, such as the Swords of Hernán Cortés, the Golden Cufflinks or the Red Diamond. These are often created by powerful sorcerers/magicians and cosmic entities and vary in function and power. These "Magical Items" come in different forms and can be magical staffs/wands, gems and other stones, cards and plates, clothing such as Colin's hat and Henk's "Dark Collar", etc. Extradimensional Magical Energy - Powers gained through the tapping of extra-dimensional energy and by invoking entities or objects of power existing in other dimensions, with different physical and magical laws, tangential to our own. Unlike the first two, the entities invoked generally have a say in how or if the power is used. 'Types of Magic' Good - Evil // Dark - Light // - Demon - Divine?? // Light magic: Light magic is usually utilized for benevolent purposes; it draws its power from hope and other positive emotions. Dark magic: Dark magic is usually utilized for malevolent purposes; it draws its power from fear and other negative emotions. How can someone use magic, someone like Noa and Rodney are Doc's yet lack the innate talent for magic unlike Colin and James. Though Catherine a non-doc has an innate talent of magic. Even though she used to be a normal human. A side-effect of the power form helps. Describe how it's possible for this to happen. Doc's who are supposed to have said talent but don't, and regular humans like Catherine and even Hank who supposed to not have it but do have that talent. Verbal magic, i.e. incantations and what not. Also, HIM uses his magical sword to draw magical symbols which activate his magic spells. Symbols from various cultures, granting various effects. The speed of the act of drawing, the complicity of the drawing.... what effects does it have. https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Magic https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Magic //marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Magic //marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Magc_(Power)#Magic https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Magic https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Magic 'Intelligence' *'Intelligence': sometimes also referred to as Knowledge, Learning, Teaching, Bestowed/Instilled, Intuitive Attitude? Empathy, Telepathy Precognition mental capacity and concentration, memorization, mental calculation, thought processing, learning capacity, deductive reasoning, analyzation, intuition, creativity, instinct, perception, cognition, competency, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Intelligence https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human_intelligence http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absolute_Intelligence 'Life' *'Life': https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life_force The life-force that fuels all living beings. Also applied to one's power to regenerate from damage and wounds as well as the lasting of one's life. 'Strength' *'Strength': sometimes also referred to as Power, Applied to physical strength and on other physicality terms such as durability and speed. Though it can also be seen as mental or emotional strength. Can it also be seen as "energy", one's physical endurance or let's say a "battery's life". Influences Trivia Category:Magic Category:Concepts